


The Dandelion

by luckywonbebe



Series: To Words and Phrases - MX Oneshots [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Dandelions, Flowers, Memories, Minhyuk is an annoying ghost, Wishes, still not good at tagging, wish on a flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckywonbebe/pseuds/luckywonbebe
Summary: "Boo!""Shut up.""You're no fun.""Well you're not scary."Writing prompt in which there is a ghost in your home but instead of trying to kill you or scare you, it just likes to do the tiny little things that piss you off the most.





	The Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> The theme for this work on my MBBA amino app was Wish and because I don't have any fresh ideas yet, I patterned this on a writing prompt I saw :)

Kihyun sighed as he turned the key in the knob. He kicked off his shoes and went inside, closing the door behind him. He went straight to the kitchen so that he could store his groceries away. He suddenly felt goosebumps on the back of his neck and he couldn't help but groan.

 

_"Boo!"_

 

"Shut up." Kihyun muttered and he continued sorting the noodles he had bought. The goosebumps never subsided. How could it? He was practically living with IT.

 

"You're no fun."

 

"Well you're not scary." Kihyun shot back to thin air. This was his living hell.

 

Ever since he moved to Seoul, he rented out an apartment and he in fact loved that apartment. It was an amazing little thing with a great view of the night city on the second floor. Sometimes, he had his friends over for late night talks and everything was perfect. Not until HE showed up.

 

The first time he saw that ghost, it was past midnight and he was brushing his teeth. He took a second look at the mirror and he screamed his lungs out at the reflection that was not his.

 

_"W-what are you?!"_

 

_"What do you think? I'm a ghost!"_

 

_"W-what, what are you doing here?"_

 

_"Um... I'm bored. I don't have anywhere else to go."_

 

_"B-bored?"_

 

And since that fateful day, the ghost stuck with him. And that day was 2 years ago. And every single day of his life this ghost managed to piss him off.

 

He didn't even know why only he could see the ghost. His friends never mentioned feeling cold air, or catching a glimpse of something white passing by.

 

The lights started to flicker on and off and Kihyun bit his lip. It would be really alright if this ghost at least tried to scare him or just straight off kill him. But no. He had to do his little things that irritate him like playing with the light switches, disorganizing his groceries, leaving dirt somewhere, even messing with his water lines when he's showering.

 

"If you don't stop I'm calling an exorcist or something."

 

"You would?! That's mean!" The ghost gasped and was suddenly materializing beside him. If he really looked, this guy had the qualities of a ghost. White pants, white shoes, white shirt and even his hair was white.

 

"If you want to stay in this world, sit still. Go to your corner!" Kihyun had his hands on his waist and the ghost, who had soon called himself Minhyuk, pouted and he went to the corner where he kept a lamp. But he can't sit still, he started playing with the lamp's switch now. "You know this lamp has a nice light."

 

"Yes, so stop playing with it before it goes off." Kihyun groaned as he finally finished his groceries. He went to sit on the couch and read a book. It was suggested by his girlfriend and he quite liked that book.

 

_Ding Dong_

 

"Coming!" Kihyun put down the book and he looked through peep hole. He massaged his temples. "Very funny, Minhyuk."

 

He heard a giggle behind him and he groaned. He knew it wasn't just the doorbell. His book had been closed and the bookmark was in his hand. "Minhyuk!!" He shouted in frustration the white air by the lamp vanished. Kihyun sighed tiredly and he decided to just sleep. At least when he's asleep, Minhyuk doesn't bother him. It was kind of like his ghost repellant. He was already in bed when his phone rang, and it was his girlfriend calling him.

 

"Hey babe. Why are you still up?"

 

_"I can't sleep. I had coffee in the afternoon. You alright?"_

 

"I'm ... kind of stressed out."

 

_"Heey. What's the matter, hm?"_

 

He loved talking to his girlfriend. She had this... calming effect on him. She always managed to make him talk and release all his problems.

 

"I have this... kind of a ghost problem."

 

_"Ghost? At your apartment?"_

 

"Yeah apparently. What's worse is it doesn't scare me, it annoys me."

 

_"That's kind of unique."_

 

She giggled and he couldn't help his smile. This was one of the little things he loved about her. Her choice of words, her outlook on things, her kindness. He was very fond of her personality.

 

"I know it sounds funny. But it's true. I was fixing my grocery and it kept playing with the lights."

 

_"Well have you asked what it wants? Or does it need to finish something?"_

 

"I'm not entirely sure. We don't talk. I mean, how could you expect me to talk to a ghost?"

 

Not that he was already doing that but it seemed silly to him thinking of having a deep conversation with a wandering soul.

 

_"Umm... or just ask him if he has a wish? Bring him a dandelion."_

 

"A what? The small flower?"

 

_"Yes! Some people say that when you give a dandelion to a spirit, it can grant a single wish the heart desires and it can finally go to heaven."_

 

She explained with a cheerful voice. He started to think really hard. Maybe Minhyuk did have a deed to finish. Or a wish he never told anyone. That's why all this time he stuck with Kihyun in the apartment.

 

"I'll... try to ask. Anyway, thanks babe. That might help."

 

_"You're welcome, Ki. Now you should sleep. You sound really tired."_

 

"Good night babe. Try and sleep too alright?"

 

He bid goodbye and he turned to sleep. He made up his mind to once and for all ask the ghost what it wanted. He never really had a proper conversation with Minhyuk before and he might as well start there.

 

~~~~

 

"Minhyuk!"

 

"Wow... this is something new."

 

Minhyuk suddenly appeared beside him and he was floating above the couch. "What's up? Why are you looking for me?"

 

"Well besides the fact that I'm going to shout at you for that mud on my bathroom, I need to ask you something." Kihyun massaged his temples. He woke up late that morning to see mud spots on his bathroom tiles.

 

"Umm can skip the shouting part?" Minhyuk grinned and Kihyun sat on the single couch across the ghost. "Look, I just wanted to ask. Why are you here?"

 

In that question, Minhyuk lost the smile he usually had and his bright astral body lost a bit of its glow. Now Kihyun was concerned. "What? What is it?"

 

"Um.. I died about 4 years ago and well," Minhyuk bit his lip as if he was thinking hard. "I mean I know how I passed on and all that stuff but I had this... one photo that I'm trying to find. I know it's here somewhere. That's why I kinda stuck in this house."

 

"An old photo?" Kihyun thought about Minhyuk's words. He died 4 years ago? That was a pretty long time already. But he did try to recall what happened in his life 4 years ago.

 

_He can't remember well._

 

"Um, do you need some help finding it?"

 

"Kihyun why are you suddenly so nice?" Minhyuk grinned. "You wanna get rid of me right?"

 

"What if I do?" Kihyun answered. "At least you'll be up there in Heaven and I'll have one less annoying housemate."

 

"If you help me find it, I'll give my wish to you," Minhyuk grinned. "Promise." He laid out his palm and Kihyun stared at him like he could even touch that hand.

 

"Alright. I should probably bring you a dandelion too."

 

~~~

 

"Kihyun! Wake up!!"

 

"Shut up, I thought sleep was supposed to repel you."

 

"Um, no it doesn't. Get up! I think I know where the photo is!"

 

Kihyun groaned. They had been searching for that one picture Minhyuk was looking for and even after seven days, they were at standstill. They literally turned up the whole apartment but they can't seem to find anything. "Look look! This was my handwriting!" Minhyuk pointed to a spot on the wall in the living room.

 

"You chipped off the paint?!" Kihyun's eyes widened and Minhyuk just grinned. "You know how much this is gonna cost?!"

 

"A wish! So come on! Pull that thin board off! I know it's there!" Minhyuk was now more than ever excited. He was finally gonna go to Heaven with that last piece of memory he needs for the trip.

 

And as painful as it was, Kihyun continued to peel off the paint and when he pulled the thin board, he froze. What he saw was certainly not a photo he was expecting.

 

"Yay!! It's really there!" Minhyuk cheered and he was able to get a hold of the thin object that was stuck on the wall. He turned to Kihyun who seemed to stop breathing, the thin board slipping from his grasp.

 

_"What... is that...?"_

 

Minhyuk's bright smile slowly turned sad and he faced Kihyun. "I uh, yeah it's our picture. We used to be roommates you know, best friends even. In this exact apartment, and the landlady just remodeled this."

 

"What the hell happened? Why can't I... remember you?"

 

"I died in an accident Ki. I went out one night and never came back. People said you tried to find me but you were on your motorcycle and a car ran into you. You hit your head pretty bad and poof," Minhyuk explained quietly. He chuckled softly but Kihyun could hear the sadness. "Pretty clichè huh?"

 

"But I don't understand... I moved here. How did I get from Daegu to Seoul?" Kihyun finally had the strength to look at Minhyuk.

 

"Beats me. I think your parents brought you there after your accident. I don't mean to make this all dramatic, I kind of preferred it when you would shout at me." Minhyuk regained his bright smile and it brought out a chuckle from Kihyun.

 

"I think I liked that better too. Jesus why'd you let 2 years pass? You should've told me the moment you saw me." Kihyun laid back on the couch and Minhyuk grinned. "What? And pass on the chance to annoy the hell out of you?"

 

"So you always just watched?"

 

"Yeah. Even when you brought your girlfriend home." Minhyuk grinned.

 

"What the hell?! Did you--"

 

"No!! Jesus what do you think of me for, some kind of pervert?!"

 

They ended up laughing and Kihyun could feel the old times. He might not remember Minhyuk completely, but the hours they spent talking and laughing that day felt wonderfully familiar. By that night, Kihyun had convinced Minhyuk to go to Heaven already.

 

"Annoy other people there and let me rest." He joked and Minhyuk just laughed as he stared at the dandelion that was given to him.

 

"I told you I'd give you my wish right?"

 

"Keep it to yourself," Kihyun said and he took a sip from the beer can. "I'm alright."

 

"Well, I will kind of miss this ghost life," Minhyuk stood up and Kihyun took it as a sign that he was ready to pass on to his next life. "And if I make this wish you'll never see me again."

 

"It's for the better Minhyuk." He assured and Minhyuk grasped the stem of the dandelion in one hand and the photo in his other. And he took a deep breath, forming the last words he will probably say in this life.

 

_"I wish you'll never forget me again."_

 

And in a blink of an eye, Kihyun was alone in the veranda. And it was like nothing happened, and nothing changed. He was alone.

 

"I'll never forget." He murmured to himself and he got up, collecting the beer cans from the floor and he dialed his girlfriend's number.

 

"Babe, you'll never believe this,"


End file.
